Head Over Feet
by Odile1001
Summary: Hermione is now Severus's colleague, what happens at a Christmas Ball with a little help from the headmistress to change their opinions of each other forever? A very fluffy fic, hope you enjoy. Rated for language and future smut.
1. Chapter 1

Severus audibly groaned. It was the welcome feast and none other than Miss, or Professor, Hermione Granger was walking confidently through the rows of tables to cheers and applause from all of the staff and students. Obviously she would be loved. Hero of the Great War and a third of the Golden Trio, he could already see the sixth year Gryffindor boys nudging each other and winking. Severus narrowed his eyes as Granger shot a beaming smile his way.

She gave McGonagall a quick wave before taking her seat to the right of the Headmistress. It was going to be a long year.

.

"Professor I must ask why on earth you feel the need to unfairly deduct points from Gryffindor at every opportunity!" Hermione snapped at him, standing next to a smirking first year.

"Well, Miss Granger, Mr Collins needs to learn to respect staff members and I feel-"

"What did he do this time? Smile at you?" She glowered at him. "And it's _Professor_ Granger." She gave him an irritatingly smug smirk.

"No, but-"

"I see no need to deduct points here. Ten points back, Mr Collins, go off to your lesson now."

Infuriated, Severus stepped into his fellow professor's space, glaring down at her. She glared right back, challengingly.

"Continue trying to stare me down all day if you want, Severus, but I have a lesson to teach. Please refrain from trying to intimidate me and following me around like a bad smell."

Hermione stomped off, her low heels clacking authoritatively on the stone floor.

Severus swept away, ready for an opportunity to get her back. She undermined him at every moment. After her first unsuccessful attempts to befriend him she had decided to make his life a misery. And she was succeeding. The famous new Transfiguration Professor was the talk of the school. Her arguments with the Potions Master were legendary.

.

Hermione swelled with pride as she received the title of Head of Gryffindor the following year. She had worked so hard for it and now everything had paid off. She beamed at her students, who were whooping and cheering for their new Head of House. McGonagall gave her a friendly smile and embraced her.

"Thank you so much, Minerva, it means a lot." Hermione wiped a little tear from the corner of her eye.

Severus watched, and laughed nastily.

"Don't you think congratulations are in order, Severus? She _has_ just beaten your record of becoming the youngest ever Head of House." Minerva said, fixing him with a beady stare.

"Congratulations, Miss Granger, I honestly thought I would never see the day." He said, smirking at her.

Hermione's eyes flashed angrily. Severus saw her little hands curl into dangerous fists as she stepped up to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really you two, I would have thought by now you would have gotten over your childish animosity." McGonagall said with pursed lips. "Severus, apologise, that was completely unnecessary. Hermione, put your wand away. This is ridiculous!"

"Headmistress, I will withdraw my wand when Professor Snape does the same." Hermione hissed quietly.

The students had gone quiet, nervously awaiting the outcome.

"Sit down both of you and stop being so childish!" McGonagall cried, flinging her arms in the air and disarming both of them with a neat flick of her wand. "I'll return your wands when you learn to be civil!"

Severus gave Hermione a withering look and sat down. She glared at him and took her seat next to him.

Suddenly both of them had fallen from their chairs, Hermione with a small squeal and Severus with a shout of "Bloody hell!"

Unfortunately, they had landed straight on top of each other in an untidy heap, Severus's enormous robes tangled up around them. Hermione had landed on top of him, arm splayed across his chest and head in his armpit. Severus's body stiffened.

"Please remove yourself from me this instant, Granger." He hissed, dangerously.

Hermione let out a little squeak as she realised her other hand was pressing into his groin.

"Oh shit." She whispered, and tried to get up and retain her dignity at the same time. She failed miserably by falling back on top of him after her foot was tangled in his robes. Her hands broke her fall, however now her breasts were hovering right over his long nose. He looked extremely displeased.

"Must you wear such idiot robes?" She cried desperately, "You only wear them to intimidate students! They are hardly practical!"

Severus groaned. Her ample cleavage was right in front of him, and her hair was all over the bloody place. He felt himself becoming aroused.

"Get away from me. _Now_." He hissed, grabbing her tiny waist and shoving her off him.

She sat up, brushing her unruly hair out of her eyes. She looked over at him smoothing down his robes.

"I hardly think that was a display worthy of a new Head of House was it, Miss Granger?" He said snidely.

She scowled and picked herself up, smoothing down her skirt and pulling her robes around her, pouting.

They looked around at the students, who had dissolved into fits of giggles. Minerva was holding her own wand and smirking.

"You!" They cried at her. Severus looked ready to lunge at the Headmistress.

"Now, now, I told you two, didn't I?" She said smugly returning to her seat in the middle of the table. "Congratulations again, Hermione, well deserved. I hope this new responsibility will make you realise how important it is to show a united front. But of course you already know…"

Hermione huffed and went back to her dinner, shooting angry looks at Severus who pointedly ignored her.

.

Hermione lay in bed, unable to sleep. Thoughts of the horrendous Potions Master kept running through her head. Sure, he was mean and unfair and definitely on the dramatic side, but while sprawled on top of him she had discovered a very lean physique. And he certainly had been blessed in the lower regions.

She shook her head and turned over. This was silly. He was her former Professor and now a colleague. Not to mention and nasty piece of work. She turned on the light and picked up her book again, settling into reading _Further Advanced Arithmantic Equations and Symbols_.

.

Sleep did not come to Severus that night. He couldn't think of anything other than Hermione's perfect chest. She had certainly grown up. It didn't matter that it was Miss Granger, he kept telling himself; any man would appreciate breasts like hers.

It obviously didn't help that he hadn't had another warm body in his bed since before the war. He had thought that becoming a war hero would have had women flocking to his dungeon. His sour demeanor had apparently deterred them.

An image of the new Head of Gryffindor in emerald green lingerie floated into his sleepless mind and he groaned as the vision smirked annoyingly at him and shook her mane of hair around creamy shoulders. It wasn't that bad really was it, her hair? He pinched himself. This was Hermione Granger, no human being had hair that bad.

Severus groaned, kicked off the covers and took a very icy shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the two Professors sat next to each other, stealing embarrassed glances and nibbling on their food. Both had dark shadows under their eyes.

Minerva suddenly stood up to address the students.

"I am very happy to announce that at the end of this term, we will be holding our Christmas Ball. I expect all students over third year and, of course, staff," She shot a look at Severus, "to attend, and dance with a partner. It will be a formal event, so please wear appropriate clothing and be on your best behavior."

"Oh Christ." Severus muttered. He stared daggers around the Great Hall, making students cower and look away. He turned his icy gaze onto Hermione angrily. To his great annoyance, she was smiling happily. He noticed a cute little dimple in her cheek.

She turned to smirk at him.

"Severus, do you always have to look as though you've sucked a lemon? I thought a Christmas Ball would be right up your street. Dancing and happy students?" She laughed and tucked into her cereal.

"I have far better things to be doing on Christmas Eve than watching for students trying to spike the punch." He replied sourly.

"Cheer up, it can't be that bad. Anyway, I'm sure Sybil would love to dance with you if that's what your worried about." Hermione tried to hide her laugh behind her spoon as Severus choked on his bacon.

They both look down the table to see a very mad looking Divinations professor baring her teeth at the Potions Master, in what she probably thought was a seductive smile.

"Sweet mother of Merlin, she looks demented." Severus groaned, trying to avoid eye contact. Sybil gave a sultry wink.

"See, Severus, I'm sure you've noticed how much she admires you. I bet if she wore something decent and sorted her hair out she wouldn't look so bad. You can't stay a bachelor all your life." It was Hermione's turn to wink at him.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, I most certainly can. And quite frankly I don't think anyone should be taking hair advice from _you_." Severus looked down at her with a smug look.

"It's _Professor._" Hermione muttered, and left the table to begin teaching her first class.

.

It was Christmas Eve, the night of the Ball. Hogwarts was looking spectacular. Long stalactites of ice hung from the staircases and it had snowed heavily, leaving the view from the windows pure white.

Hermione was wearing a long gown, which trailed the floor. The sleeves were three-quarter length and there was a long slit up her leg making the fabric move like water around her as she moved. The dress was a perfect scarlet.

She was very pleased with her outfit. A delicate bracelet and earrings completed the look, making her look elegant and modest. Her hair cascaded down her back in gentle curls.

Severus watched as Miss Granger gracefully entered the Great Hall. He had to force his mouth not to hang open in astonishment. She looked gorgeous. And that dress. Her breasts were accentuated slightly by the perfect fit and her waist looked tiny. Did she really have that figure? Severus realised he was gawping as she turned to him and smiled with an eyebrow raised then carried on her conversation with Minerva. He watched them talking, then glowered as Hermione pointed at him and covered her mouth as she stifled a laugh. Minerva did the same.

He narrowed his eyes and tried to discreetly check if there was anything wrong with his appearance. Then he noticed a crazed looking Sybil making a beeline towards him. Oh.

He tried to walk away quickly without seeming too obvious but she speedily caught up to him, eyes looking abominably large with several coats of mascara. She peered into his face and rasped, "Severus _darling_, when the dancing starts I have foreseen us… dancing… the sweetest waltz I've-"

"Professor Trelawney, I must object to these predictions, they are most unseemly and you are making a fool of yourself." He said sharply, trying to get away. He felt a bony claw of a hand grip his bicep.

"But, Severus, I have seen it in the mists of my crystal ball. Even this very moment I can see the visions of the two of us in the depths of your dark, soulful eyes…" She gazed up at him longingly, as he desperately tried to escape her powerful grasp.

"Really Sybil, I highly doubt that Professor Snape's eyes are all that soulful. If he had a soul he wouldn't have called that poor overweight fifth year a walrus to her face, would he now?" Severus pursed his lips as he looked down at the two women. "Now, I believe you promised me a first dance, didn't you Severus?" Hermione said shortly, dragging him away from Sybil and towards the punch table.

"Thank you Miss Granger," Severus said, as if in pain, "However I must object to the dancing."

"But, Professor Snape, you are a tutor and head of Slytherin. You have to dance. It's a rule!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, well, we all know how well _you_ follow rules." Severus muttered. Hermione grinned at him mischievously.

"Merlin, I could do with a proper drink, not this bloody punch…" Hermione sighed, picking up a glass and a ladle.

Severus wordlessly handed her a silver hip flask.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She said, quickly unscrewing the lid and taking a mouthful.

"Firewhiskey." Severus said, swallowing an equal amount.

"Excellent. Well, there goes a rule I guess." Hermione laughed awkwardly.

"Right everybody," Minerva's magically amplified voice rung out, "Time for the dancing to begin!"

Several students took to the floor as a modern fast-paced number started.

"I am _not_ dancing to this." Severus and Hermione said at the same time. They took another sip of the Firewhiskey.

They sat down together, waiting for a suitably slow dance to start whilst continuing to drink from the hip flask and watching Sybil spill punch over herself.

A waltz started and Severus stood up, holding out a hand to a slightly tipsy Hermione. They began to dance.

At first they kept a good distance between each other, but as the music continued, Hermione found herself being held against Severus's chest with his hand on her waist and hers laid delicately on his shoulder. Her head rested on his chest as they swayed to the music.

This was nice, Hermione decided as her partner led her around the floor. His chest seemed just as solid as she remembered and his hand on her waist supported her nicely. She gently squeezed his shoulder and gave him a little smile.

He looked down at her in his arms, smiling sweetly up at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. Was this some kind of joke she was playing? He watched her roll her eyes and settle her head back against his chest. He gave her waist a little squeeze and felt her grin against him.

She really was lovely, he decided as he gazed down at the tiny woman he was dancing with. Her hair seemed almost tame today, he thought, and then decided he liked it far better when it was all over the place.

Then a faster song started and he took her back to their seats.

"That was nice, Severus, I really enjoyed myself." She smiled at him, slurring slightly and trying to look innocent. He nodded in answer. She took the hip flask from his pocket and took a neat swig.

"Um, I really think you've had enough, Miss Granger…" Severus said, taking it back. His own head was beginning to feel a little light and he had had years to build up tolerance to the stuff.

Suddenly a sixth year Gryffindor nervously approached their table and politely asked Hermione to dance, glancing at Snape.

She consented and gave her hand to the boy. Severus watched, feeling irritated as the boy grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him. The couple started to dance, Hermione being twirled everywhere. Severus noticed the boy smirking and narrowed his eyes. The young Gryffindor's hand slowly traveled down Miss Granger's back before settling just above her bottom.

Severus quickly got up and claimed his dancing partner back, shooting the boy a glare and holding Hermione upright.

"Severus!" She cried, grasping his shoulder and gazing happily up at him.

"I think I'll escort you back to your chambers now, Miss Granger." He said, stiffly.

He grabbed her waist and led her out, walking towards her office.

"Severus?" She slurred, looking up at him with big adorable eyes, "I don't think I can remember the password to my own chambers." She blinked and then began giggling.

Severus sighed and muttered, "Well isn't that convenient?" leading her down to the dungeons.

Suddenly, near his chambers, he found himself pushed into an alcove with Hermione leaning up towards him. She gently pressed her lips against his and stepped back. Big toffee eyes looked up at him endearingly.

"Right." He said. Why couldn't he find anything to say? He was slightly out of breath; that had come from nowhere. Her lips were so soft…

He found himself wrapping his arms around his rival Professor and drawing her into a passionate kiss. She moaned quietly and he nearly became undone. If he could hear that sound for the rest of his life, he would be a very happy man.

His arms swiftly lifted her up as he gave her a chaste kiss then said the password to his rooms.

She sighed as she was pushed up against the wall, wrapping her legs around her former Professor as he pressed himself against her. Her arms traveled down his back before gripping his arse and pulling him right against her. Severus nipped the soft skin of her neck and she gave a sharp gasp. His hands traveled through her now unruly hair and down her perfect body to rest under her thighs.

"Severus, I… I need…" She slurred looking at him through long lashes.

He realised what he was doing. He could definitely not do anything with her, not like this.

He gently placed her back on the floor and ran a hand over her cheek.

"Hermione, we are both far too drunk for this." He watched her eyes try to focus on his face and smiled at her.

"Come on, have a glass of water and go to bed."

He poured her a glass and handed it to her.

"I'm not still bloody fourteen you know." She said, pouting and taking a sip of her water.

"Ok." He smirked and led her to his bedroom.

She kicked off her shoes and took her dress off swiftly. Severus watched in astonishment as she revealed black silky lingerie and the most perfect body he had ever seen.

"Are you sure?" She said, pouting more and pushing her breasts together with her arms.

He stared at her for a moment. Her legs were slim and creamy, leading up to a perfectly round bottom enclosed in tiny black briefs. Her hip bones were slightly visible, although not unhealthily so, and her flat stomach showed a tiny little belly button which he wanted to kiss. The silky bra enclosed two beautifully curved breasts, which were rising and falling gently as she watched his with those big, chocolate-caramel eyes.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm sure. Go to bed now." He quickly transfigured his black trousers into loose black sweat pants, discarding his shirt and robes.

He took hold of her small hand and walked her to her side of the bed, lifting the covers for her to get in. She slowly climbed into his bed, snuggling down.

Severus climbed in the other side and lay on his back looking at the ceiling. He heard a soft snore to his right. He looked over at the woman sleeping in his bed. She really was very pretty. Completely different from that annoying eleven year old he used to teach. Her hair still looked as if it had been backcombed for hours though, and he smiled indulgently. She had a cute little nose and her long eyelashes made soft shadows on her face. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and settled into sleep.

.

A/N: Hiya, hope you are enjoying this, I'm really getting into this story! I already have another two chapter written, and am starting the next tonight. Reviews are love x


End file.
